quakefandomcom-20200222-history
HALL
HALL is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, nor is there any documentation. This level is therefore named after the filename. This level's filename, HALL, is also used by Welcome to E.T. 's World. Walkthrough Collect the 15 Health to your lower left, beside a set of stairs, then ignore it to continue forward and collect the Nailgun. To your right is a doorway leading to another room, ignore this for the time being. Continue forward, then head up the small flight of stairs to drop into the Water. Swim down to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then turn left and swim through the doorway in the upper right corner of the room. Collect the Shells, then continue forward and turn left at the wall. You are now in a section of the Water running parallel with the corridor you started in. Collect the Nails to your left, then swim to the middle of the room to collect the 25 Health and Biosuit. Continue to the far side to collect another set of Nails to the left, then go through the doorway at the end of the corridor to collect the Rockets. Turn left at the end of the corridor, then continue forward to the next room to collect the Grenade Launcher. You are now below the area where the staircase behind the starting location would have led you, continue forward through the doorway to reach another wall. Collect the Rockets, then turn left to head up a ramp. You are now in a room with two wooden platforms, collect the 15 Health under the further one, then climb onto it to collect the Super Nailgun. Head to the other wooden platform to collect the Nails. In the corner across from the ramp you used to enter the room is a set of two doorways. One is under the Water, while one is on the land above. Follow the one not in the Water to reach the room beside the start that you previously ignored. Turn left to collect the Quad Damage under a staircase, then head around the stairs to kill the Scrag to your right. Turn around to kill the Ogre on the platform above, then use the staircase to reach the platform. Turn left, then head down the platform and through a doorway to collect the Rocket Launcher. Kill the 2 Fiends, 1''' on each side, as well as the '''Ogre straight ahead. Also kill the 2 Scrags, 1''' under each platform near where each '''Fiend was located, as well as the Ogre on the lower floor. Follow the ring around the left side to collect the 2 Nails and Shells, then continue to the Ogre side to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. There is a staircase to your left leading to the lower ring, ignore this for the moment to continue around the ring and collect the 2 Nails. Return to the staircase to the lower ring and head down it. Head underneath the staircase to collect the Green Armor, then cross the ring to the far side to collect the Nailgun. The doorway on this side leads back to the room with the Quad Damage. Continue to the room with the wooden platforms, then turn around when dropping into the Water to head down the corridor you previously ignored. Collect the Biosuit before the room opens into a larger area, then collect the 15 Health from the middle of the room. Ignore the doorway on the far side for the moment, turning right and rising to the surface to reach a hidden alcove. Collect the Nails, 2 Shells, 15 Health, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, and Yellow Armor from this alcove. Return to the previous room under the Water, then head through the doorway you previously ignored. You are now in the Water below the rings. Collect the Nails beside the structure straight ahead, then swim to the right to collect the Rockets. Kill the 3 Rotfish around this area, then continue to your left to collect the Shells beside a third ramp leading to the rings. Turn left to continue to the fourth side, passing the ramp, then continue to the far wall to collect the 15 Health. Head to the middle of the room to collect the Super Nailgun. Enemies Deathmatch Differences * Grenade Launcher on lower ring, side without Shells on upper ring. * Rockets across from Grenade Launcher on lower ring. Spawn Locations * Near Grenade Launcher on lower ring. * Near Green Armor on lower ring. * Side without Shells on upper ring. * Hidden alcove with Yellow Armor. * Wooden platform room. * Large open hall, starting side. * Doorway between large open hall and Quad Damage room. * Quad Damage room, far side from staircase. * Quad Damage room, near Rocket Launcher. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels